


Tea Deprivation

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Crack, F/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Inspired by "Missing Tea" by FrenchCirce.What happens when one day, the tea does run out and the stores are closed?
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tea Deprivation

He was irritated to say the least, he felt suffocated by the walls of his office so he had stepped out of it for a small breath. Mai was laying at her desk, her head resting upon her desk, her feet tucked underneath her as she was leaned forward in her chair. For the third time that day he pondered if he should install a hidden bed somewhere for when she crashed like this. Did they make portable beds for the cases? Well whatever, he had a craving that needed sated.

"Mai, tea." He called in her ear, watching as she bolted up narrowly avoiding her head ramming into his jaw.

"Okay!" She darted out of her chair, causing it to sprawl across the floor as she turned the corner into the kitchen where silence filled the apartment. "I....uh...Naru? What time is it?"

"8:45 p.m. why?" He narrowed his eyes, watching her shadow shuffle along the floor as she moved.

"Well, we have not tea? Can...can you drink coffee?" She spoke softly, a tremor evident in the tone.

"Coffee?"

"Yes?" She bit her lip hearing him barely whisper the word.

"Coffee."

"Yes Naru." She frowned at this point until she saw things begining to levitate and shatter around her and the office.

"Mai, go buy tea."

"The stores are closed." She was frightful at this point, but noticed no glass shards had landed near her.

"Closed."

"..." She didn't bother to reply as files were going across the office, Lin's precious laptop gaining a crack in the screen.

"Mai, wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up!"

She startled awake, only to be face to face with her boss.

"Mai, tea."

At that she shrieked.


End file.
